Battle of the Agencies
by tiger94
Summary: Summer adventure, Jenny must form a team and compete against the FBI and CIA. Can she and her husband win and bring home the trophy? Jenny and Gibbs are married. Surprises happen around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Agencies

*NCIS and all Characters are not mine. Some characters representing most of FBI are made up along with all from CIA.

It was a hot Tuesday in July and Jenny Shepard-Gibbs was finishing up some paperwork. It had been a long day but it was coming to an end. She was quickly scanning a folder full of new recruits when a DING interrupted her thoughts. It was her email, she quickly looked at the email that was from her boss, the Secretary of the Navy. It read;

 **Attention Director,**  
 **I have just gotten off the phone with the head of department for CIA and FBI. They are wanting to do a Battle of the Agencies. As director I expect you to get a team containing 7 people who can bring home the trophy. Yes Jennifer you are expected to participate, so technically you need 6 more people. You are to report to the NCIS open field July 21st at 8am. During the Battle of the Agencies you will be participating in 6 events;Hurdles, 100m Dash, Dunk Tank, Obstacle Course, 3 legged race, 3v3 football. Two teams who score the most points in those events will go on to the final; Tug of War. I understand this is short notice but I want your team picked by the end of business July 10th. Good Luck and bring home that trophy!**

 **SECNAV**

Jenny sat there rereading the email multiple times. What was she going to do? Battle of the Agencies, she never even heard of it. Right now she had to find a team and fast. Of course her husband would be on the team, so the easiest thing would to just make "the family" the team. She sat back in her chair and smiled, yes that is what she is going to do. Quickly she intercom her assistant to get Agent Gibbs's team to her office along with Abby and Ducky.

15 minutes later Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and Ducky were all sitting around her conference table.

"You are all probably wondering why i called you up here" she stated as she rested her hands on the table."I received an email from SecNav, on July 21st you all are to report to the open field at 8am. You will be representing NCIS in a Battle of the Agencies."

"What?!" Gibbs interrupted

"You heard me Agent Gibbs" Jenny stated, a little annoyed that she was interrupted.

"What is Battle of the Agencies?" Abby questioned

"It is exactly as it sounds, you will all be competing in events, the team with the most points at the end wins a trophy." Jenny stated

So there she was sitting and explaining all the details about this event. It was decided that they would all participate and would have fun. The family wanted to do something all summer, but a major case with multiple leads had taken up most of May and June. As soon as Jenny finished her announcement she dismissed the team to go home, it was Friday after all. Gibbs sat at the conference table as the team filed out, listening to Ziva and Tony making plans with Tim and Abby about some movie night. Ducky laughed at the younger agents as he waved good bye to Jenny and shut her office door. Once the door had shut Gibbs quietly stood up and walked over to the closet on the opposite side of the office. He pulled out Jen's purse and shut it.

"Thanks" Jenny said as she took her purse and set it on her desk

"Come on lets go home" Gibbs pushed as he watched her sit down

"Can't" she spoke softly as she continued singing off on paperwork

"What?!" Gibbs stated

"Not finished with my work"

"Come on Jen" Gibbs whined as he threw himself down in a chair

"Really Jethro you are acting like a toddler" Jenny stated as she stacked the folders up and turned the light off. Jenny put the folder and files away in her desk before locking it. She stood up and stretched before she grabbed her purse from the table. Gibbs sulked a little at being called a toddler before he got up and walked out of her office. Jen turned locked her office door before wrapping her arm around his and walking to the elevator. They stood there arm in arm not saying a word as the elevator doors opened up infront of them. Gibbs watched as Jenny walked in before he followed. He quickly pressed the button for the garage and watched as the doors slid shut. As soon as the elevator began its descend Jenny flipped the emergency switch.

"Jet, what am I going to do?" She asked

"What do you mean?" he answered

"This is so sudden, what if you catch another case? I want you and "our kids" to represent NCIS. Maybe I should just tell SecNav no." Jen began to ramble off

Gibbs stood in the metal box watching as his wife became frantic, for no reason he thought. "Hey….hey….shhhh its going to be fine. SecNav would kill you if you ever said no to him. Plus I am pretty sure if we do get a case, we would solve it before the games. Please don't worry Jen" Gibbs stated before pulling his wife in for a hug. He flipped the switch and the elevator began to descend again. As the elevator reached the desired level Jen was smiling again. They walked to the car together arm in arm. Gibbs walked and unlocked his wife door and opened it. He watched as his wife climbed in and shut the door. Quickly he walked around the car and climbed in. It was Friday night and he didn't have weekend duty, he was going to enjoy some time with his wife.

Before he knew it Gibbs was being woken up by his alarm clock. It was 5:30am Monday morning. He rolled over and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock before getting up. Gibbs stretched his arms and looked over to his wife who was still sleeping. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Jenny on her head, she started to stir. Gibbs smiled as his wife woke up and complained about how fast the weekend was. Gibbs got out of bed and ran to the master bathroom. He quickly stripped and jumped into the shower. Jenny was still laying in bed not wanting to get up. She rolled over in the king sized bed to where Gibbs was sleeping, she pulled all the blankets up over her head to try and get a little more sleep.

Gibbs was in and out of the shower by 5:45am, he wrapped his towel around his waist before walking over to the bed. "Jen….Jen get up your late. Its 7o'clock" he yelled. He watched as Jenny bolted out of the bed. "WHAT?!" she yelled

"You let me sleep in that long? How could you?" she yelled as she scrubbed her face with her hands trying to get the sleep our of her eyes.

"Nah, just kidding its 5:45" Gibbs teased as Jen looked at the clock

"Jerk" Jenny mumbled before she threw a pillow at him

She untangled herself from the blankets and walked to the bathroom. Gibbs stood there watching his wife walk to the shower. She put a little more sway in her hips than usual. Jenny knew Gibbs would watch so she made sure to tease him a little. She quickly climbed into the shower as Gibbs walked in to the walk-in closet. By 6:30am Jenny and Gibbs were sitting down at their kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. They did this every morning, something they started right after their wedding. It was something Gibbs wanted to do, no matter what was happening they would always try and do this every morning. Sometimes when a case was going on it was the only time they got to spend as husband and wife.

At 7:00am Gibbs and Jenny climbed into the elevator at NCIS. It was just like every other monday. Right before Gibbs's floor, he would flip the switch and stop the elevator, he would then kiss his wife.

"Stay safe" Jen said as she flipped the switch again

"Always" Gibbs stated as the doors opened on his floor.

Jen watched as her husband began to walk away just as the doors shut. Gibbs walked to his desk and turned his lamp on. He looked at his desk phone and for once the light that indicates a message was not on. He watched as his wife crossed the cat walk to her office, Jen quickly glanced down and saw her husband watching her. She smiled before entering her office.

Jenny walked into her office and shut the door. She walked to the closet placed her purse and light jacket in the closet before walking over to her desk. She flipped the lamp on before opening all the blinds in her office. She loved the sunshine she got in the morning. She turned on her computer and unlocked her desk pulling out the stack of folders. She began reading files before she had to go and have a boring meeting on capital hill.

Her meeting was at 8:00am so she had an hour before that. She glanced at her computer as she closed a file and picked up another one. She had an email from SecNav.

 **Director Shepard,**  
 **I hope you had a great weekend. I believe I sent you and email on Friday. Please let me know who you have decided to represent NCIS today. Also I want a list of shirt sizes, I will being getting a uniform made for the team to represent NCIS.**

 **SECNAV**

Jenny sighed as she read the email, why was SecNav so concerned over this game? She responded to the email listing off the team she had chosen. However she would have to send a follow up with their shirt sizes. She glanced at the clock at noticed that it was almost time for her meeting. She quickly gathered her things and walked out of her office and to the stairs leading to the bullpen. Jenny walked over to Gibbs's desk and stood in front of it. Gibbs looked up as she was looking down.

"Yes Madam Director" he stated with a smug smile

"Agent Gibbs, you are to get shirt sizes for your entire team along with Ducky and Abby. Please get those and have Cynthia send them to SecNav." Jenny stated a little irratated.

Tony watched as Gibbs and Jenny began talking. He loved when Gibbs and Jenny teased each other. He watched as Gibbs and Jenny walked to the elevator together before quickly exchanging a quick kiss.

As Gibbs walked back into the bullpen he gave Tony a head slap. "Tony shirt size"

"Large, i think. Why boss?" Tony asked as he rubbed his head

"Ziva shirt size?"

"Medium" Ziva asnwered

"McGee shirt size"

"Large boss"

Gibbs wrote down the sizes before walking out of the bullpen. He walked to the elevator and hit the button to go down. The metal doors opened and he walked in, quickly pushing the button for autopsy.

"Ah Jethro, how can I help you?" Ducky asked as Gibbs walked in

"Need your shirt size Duck" Gibbs stated as he leaned up against a metal table

"X-Large please"

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs stated as he walked out of autopsy. He quickly boarded the elevator and hit the button for Abby's lab. As soon as the doors opened Gibbs could hear Abby's loud music. He quickly walked in and shut the music off.

"Awe, Gibbs" Abby whined

"Shirt size" Gibbs asked

"Medium"

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs stated before quickly kissing her cheek and walking out.

Gibbs took the elevator all the way to the top floor and exited the metal box. He quickly walked into Jen's office and handing Cynthia a piece of paper. Cynthia looked up at him as he shoved the paper in to her hands.

"Jen said you were going to email SecNav this" he simply stated to the young women

"Right away sir" she stated as she took the paper.

Gibbs turned and walked out, taking the stairs two at a time down to the bullpen. He sat down quietly and watched as his young agents quickly typed on their computers. Suddenly his computer _DINGED_ it was an email. Gibbs quickly opened the email and saw that it was from Fornell.

 **NCIS vs. FBI**

 **Its going to be interesting. You going down old man!**

Gibbs read the email before quickly typing a reply. Now it was on, he was going to do everything he could to beat him and the FBI.

*Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you would like.  
*Can't wait for the games to begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Agencies

*NCIS and all Characters are not mine. Some characters representing most of FBI are made up along with all from CIA.

By Thursday morning the news was quickly spreading throughout the agency that NCIS would be facing off against CIA and FBI in a bunch of summer games. People were making plans and posting messages all throughout the building. Gibbs and company were quickly becoming more and more popular throughout. Jen was standing at the top of the catwalk looking down into the bullpen. She was laughing because yet again a group of agents brought breakfast in for Gibbs and the team. She could see from her advantage that Gibbs even had multiple cups of coffee just waiting for him. Jenny walked down the stairs as another group of young agents walked into the bullpen to give the team some support.

"Director" Tony stated as he saw Jenny walk into their area.

"My my looks like you guys are enjoying all this attention" she teased as she grabbed a cup of coffee off of Gibbs's desk.

Gibbs smiled up at his wife as he was finishing some paperwork, this week had been quiet so all the paperwork he had put off had to be caught up. The team quickly began talking about the excitement of the games right as the elevator sounded. As the metal doors opened one FBI agent Tobias Fornell exited the metal box. He quickly noticed agents looking at him and pointing. He gave them a dirty scowl before walking over the Gibbs's desk.

Ziva noticed Tobias first followed by the rest of the team. Tony quickly stood up and watched as he quickly walked over to Jenny. Jenny straighten up and set the coffee on the edge of the desk. "Agent Fornell, how are you today?" she questioned.

"Director Shepard" Tobias smiled

"What are you doing here Fornell" Gibbs asked as he saw him walk in

"Just came to see an old friend"

"Not likely what do you want"

"Gibbs really calm down. I am here to find out who Jenny picked as her team. I know she picked you but who else."

At the mention of her name Jenny quickly butted into the conversation, "Agent Fornell you will find out come Saturday the 21st." Jenny quickly smiled and walked out of the bullpen.

"Nice seeing you again Director" Fornell said as he watched her walk away.

"You to Tobias" Jenny smiled sweetly before walking up the stairs.

Fornell and Gibbs continued to argue as Jenny walked into her office. She shut her door and walked to her computer. Maybe they should practice she thought looking through a folder about some agent afloat. She signed off and continued to think, practice would be good. She could see who was good and what. Find out their strength and weaknesses. She quickly pulled out her phone and saw that nothing was planned for this weekend. Jenny also knew that all of July Gibbs and team did not have weekend duty. So it was settled she would schedule a practice. Just one thing was she didn't want anyone to know they were practicing. She quickly began looking at places to practice, looking at parks and open fields. She didn't want anyone other then NCIS to know that she was going to start practicing. so she decided that they would use NCIS's gym. Before she could call the team up she was interrupted by Cynthia paging her. Apparently she was needed in MTAC for an emergency.

Before Jenny knew it she was standing in the NCIS gym at 5:45am on a Saturday. She was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top, Gibbs was warming up with a punching bag only wearing a pair of black shorts. Ziva walked in and greeted Jenny before stretching on a mat. Ducky soon walked in followed by Tim and Abby. Everyone was there except Tony.

"Gather around" Jenny instructed

Right before Jenny was about to instruct the team to do a few running laps in jogged Tony. "Thank you for joining us Dinozo"

"Sorry Director" Tony stated as he joined the group

"Again thank you all for coming in this morning. I had this great idea that we should practice alittle. See what we are good at and what we need to do to win." Jenny stated

Jenny had everyone run 3 laps around the gym and the stretch. She walked over to her gym bag and pulled out the printed email from SecNav.

"Ok first event will be hurdles. Who wants to do that?"She questioned

No one wanted to do hurdles, not even Jenny. "Fine Jet line up 8 hurdles we will all do them"

Gibbs lined up 8 hurdles on the track before jogging back to the group.

"Ok Abby you will go first, then Ziva, followed by Tim then Tony Gibbs and myself. Duck hope you don't mind but you won't have to do this event." Jenny stated

"Thank You my dear" Ducky replied.

" Ok Abby line up, your first" Jenny stated

Abby lined up behind the starting line.

"Go!" shouted Jenny

Abby quickly sprinted off the line and jumping over the first hurdle. She was able to clear hurdles 2,3 and 4 with no problem. However while she jumped over the 5th one, her right foot got caught and she tripped. Abby fell face first into the track. Gibbs quickly ran to where Abby was. Abby sat up,"Director I am not doing those" she stated as Gibbs helped her stand up.

"Are you ok?" Jenny questioned with motherly concern

"Yeah I am. I will not run hurdles though" Abby stated

"No problem. Ok who is next?" Jenny stated as she turned to the rest of the group.

"I am" Ziva stated as she got ready at the starting line.

"Go!" yelled Jenny as she watched Ducky and Gibbs look over Abby

Jenny felt horrible, she didn't want any one to get hurt. Abby looked ok but she still felt bad. Gibbs looked over at Jenny and could see that she was mentally yelling at herself. He quickly excused himself from the small group and walked over to Jenny. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. She smiled and watched as Ziva crossed the finish line. She stopped the stop watch.

"Nicely done Ziver" Gibbs encouraged.

Tim was at the starting line and was ready to go. However Tony pushed him out of the way. He could beat Ziva's time. Tim looked at Tony, this was going to be a race.

"GO!" Jenny yelled again.

Both her and Gibbs were impressed with how well Tim was keeping up with Tony. However on the last hurdle Tim tripped and that slowed him down. Tony crossed the finish line yelling and cheering all the way.

Jen jotted down the time and announced that Tony would be running hurdles. "Ok next even is the 100m dash. We will not run that, I have decided that Ziva will be in that event" Jenny stated

Gibbs quickly pushed the hurdles out of the way and jogged back to the group. He looked over Jenny's shoulder to the list. Next event they would practice would be the obsticle course. Jenny handed him a piece of paper with a diagram of the obstacle course they would have at the games. Gibbs and Tony quickly placed 8 tires down, followed by a small table they would have to crawl under. After that they had to get the rope down and that would be used to swing. Final obstacle in the course was a small wall but they didn't have that. They returned to the group in time to hear Jenny say that Tony and Ziva were not running this even. Abby also bowed out as she was still a little bit soar from the hurdles.

"Ok, looks like its going to be Tim, Jethro, Ducky or I" Jenny stated

"Ducky you go first" Gibbs instructed

Ducky lined up at the start and sprinted off the line, he made it through the tires with ease but had a hard time under the table. After that he swung on the rope like a chimp and finally running to the opposite wall. "Nice Ducky" Tim stated

Next was Tim. He had no problem in fact he made it look easy. Jenny went after and she struggled with the tires. As she was still trying to get through the tires Gibbs began laughing. Jenny walked over to him leaving the course and slapping him upside the head.

Gibbs mumbled something before lining up himself. He made it through no problem, but Jenny decided that Tim would represent NCIS in that event. Jenny wrote down his name on her piece of paper. "Next is the 3 legged race"

Ziva and Tony were tied together, Tim and Abby were next followed by Jenny and Gibbs. Ducky took the stop watch and would time the groups. The first group around the gym would be the winners.

"On your marks! Get Set! GO!" shouted Ducky

As soon as he shouted go Ziva and Tony were out in front. However Jenny and Gibbs were quickly gaining on them. Ziva and Tony saw this and began to walk faster, but in doing so their rhythm got messed up. Ziva and Tony were now struggling, Jenny and Gibbs walked passed them and increased their distance. In 35 seconds they were back standing next to Ducky. Abby and Tim knowing they were going to loose untied their legs and jogged back to the group. On the opposite side of the gym Ziva and Tony were arguing.

Gibbs whistled loudly to get their attention. The group unanimously decided that Gibbs and Jenny would do the 3 legged race. Finally Jen looked at her paper and decided that Gibbs, Ducky and Tony would do the football game. It made sense, they would plan on having Tony get double teemed leaving Ducky open for the passes. If all else failed Gibbs would just run the ball in. Jenny wrote down a couple more notes before calling it a day. Abby and Ziva went to the girls locker room to shower off while Tony, Tim, and Ducky went to the mens locker room. Gibbs was putting the equipment away while Jen was watching.

"You know you could help" Gibbs brunette as he picked up a tire and carried it to the far wall.

"Your right….I could help" Jenny said as she sat walked to the locker room. "Once your done and cleaned up lets take the team out for lunch!"

Gibbs groaned finally having finished cleaning up. He quickly ran to the locker room and showered off. It was 20 minutes later when the whole group was once again together standing in the hallway waiting for the elevator.

"Guys we would like to take you out for lunch"Jenny stated as she wrapped her arm around Gibbs."Our treat, where would you like to go?"

"Oh I know lets go to the diner" Abby said

"Thats a great idea. One car or two?"Gibbs asked as he watched everyone file into the elevator.

It was around 8:45pm when Gibbs and Jenny made it home. The team decided that they wanted to hangout a little bit after lunch so they all went shopping. The girls all bought matching sunglasses and the boys complained the entire time. After shopping the girls treated the boys to a movie. It was decided that they would all see Jason Bourne: Time Stood Still. Tony loved the movie but he always loved spy movies. Ducky found that some facts they said in the movie were wrong so he wasn't that excited over it. Abby and Tim loved how it revolved around computers and science stuff. Ziva just loved watching Tony get excited over every small thing. Jenny and Gibbs were just happy that they got to spend some time with people they loved.

Gibbs stretched out on the couch next to a sleeping Jenny. They had a great day full of fun and laughter. He was just about to close his eyes when his doorbell rang. Jenny was jolted out of her sleep, Gibbs laughed as her eyes flew open. Gibbs stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the window and saw that no one was there.

Interesting he thought as he unlocked his door, no one was there. He opened the door and looked around. On the welcome mat there was a rather large box. Gibbs wasn't expecting any package so this was unusual. He bent down and picked up the box, he slowly kicked the door close as he walked back to the living room.

"Who was it?" Jenny asked as she folded the blanket up and put it on the couch.

"No one was there, just this large box" he stated as he dropped the box on the table

Jenny turned around and watched as Gibbs began to look for the return address. He looked on all sides of the box, he coulnd't find anything to tell him who sent it. He got his pocket knife out from his pocket and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of socks, all different sizes and colors. Gibbs looked at Jenny expecting some sort of answer. Jenny looked in just as curious, who would send them this box and why socks. Jenny began to remove socks and socks, she slowly got to the bottom of the box and found an envelope. Jenny pulled the envelope out and flipped it over. All it said was To: NCIS. She slowly opened it up and out fell a small letter. Gibbs picked up the letter and unfolded it:  
DON'T GET COLD FEET!  
BE READY TO LOSE YOU GOING DOWN!

Jenny roller her eyes as Gibbs read the letter a couple of times. "Well who sent it" she asked

"Probably Fornell"Gibbs replied as he crumpled up the letter.

Jenny counted the socks, they now had 75 pairs of socks all different colors. She began laughing as she started to look at the socks. Some were just solid colors, others were multiple colors. Some socks were for babies while others were for men with giant feet. However as she looked every sock had a saying on it. Some socks said YOU ARE GOING DOWN!, PREPARE TO LOSE, NCIS ARE BABIES. Jenny just laughed and laughed as Gibbs read some of the socks. Gibbs was competitive so reading this was making him mad, Jenny could see the anger rise up in him. Before she knew it Gibbs was clutching socks and his knuckles were white. Gibbs quickly flipped over his cell phone and pressed some buttons.

"Hello" the person on the other side of the phone said "Get over here right now and pick up this package" Gibbs practically yelled into the phone.

"Can't" was the reply

"Do it now!" Gibbs demanded

"Calm down Gibbs nothing bad happened. Its just a friends competition" the person joked

"Fornell this is no longer a friendly summer competition this is WAR" Gibbs yelled before shutting his phone.

Jenny rubbed his back before he looked at her. "We are going to beat them, no matter what it takes!" Gibbs stated before kissing his wife.

Jenny smiled and nodded her head, this was getting out of hand. She leaned back on the couch closing her eyes. She was ready for next Saturday.

*Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you would like *The next chapter will be at the games! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle of the Agencies**

 ***NCIS is not mine just borrowing them *Please read and review but more importantly just have fun reading, if you have any ideas please let me know. Thank You!**

* * *

It was Friday July 20th at 11:30pm, Jen was quietly reading in bed. She could not sleep, did she really have a winning team? She looked down to the sleeping form next to her, how could he be sleeping when such an important day was coming up. Jen sighed as she reread the same paragraph for the third time. Jen closed the book and set it on the night stand, she quickly checked to make sure her alarm would go off at the right time; 5:15am. Jen laid down and closed her eyes listening to her husbands soft snores.

Gibbs was awoken by aloud noise going off next to his head. Gibbs slammed his down on the alarm clock before sitting up in bed. He scrubbed his face trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, today was the day; GAME DAY! He slipped out of bed not wanting to wake up his wife. He knew she didn't get to bed until late. He pulled the covers up and around her before walking to the bathroom and jumping in.

Jen was woken up by the sound of water running, she rolled over and looked at the clock it was 6:00am. She quickly got out of bed before running to the bathroom. "Hey hurry up we have to go!" she shouted

Gibbs turned off the water and reached for his towel. Before stepping out he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Hey sleeping beauty" he said as he climbed out of the shower. With only a quick kiss on the cheek he was pushed out of the way, Jen jumped into the shower.

"Jen, what are we supposed to wear?" Gibbs asked as he began brushing his teeth.

"Oh SecNav got us uniforms, they are in the trunk of the car in a big box. Can you please go get them? There should be 7 shirts, 3 girls one piece bathing suits, 4 swim trunks for the guys and 7 running shorts. Also in a bag inside the car there should be 7 pairs of warm ups"Jen stated as she turned off the water and began drying off her self.

Gibbs mumbled something as he threw on an old hoodie and sweats before walking down the stairs. He made a quick detour to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. While it was percolating he quickly entered the garage and opened the bag door, just like Jenny had said there was a bag full of clothes. Gibbs picked up the bag before going to the trunk, he opened that and saw a huge box sitting there with a note from SecNav:  
Jenny,  
A special gift to the NCIS battle team. These are all the uniforms needed for every competition. Please let me know if you need anything else.  
SecNav

Gibbs picked up the box and walked back into the kitchen. He threw the bag down on a chair while placing the box on the kitchen table. He began looking through the box and noticed that all the uniforms were black with white writing on them. The front in big bold letters was NCIS, on the back were the last names. He quickly pulled out the shorts and shirts that read Gibbs, he then looked through the bag in the chair and noticed that the warm-ups matched the shorts. He looked through before finding the warm-ups with his last name on it. He pulled out both sets and carried them back up stairs along with a cup of coffee.

By this time Jen was now standing with her towel wrapped around her torso and she was braiding her hair. Gibbs walked up behind her and placed the coffee down in front of her. She mouthed the word thanks because she currently was holding a couple bobby pins in her mouth. Gibbs quickly stripped out of the old hoodie and shorts and put on the black NCIS shorts and t-shirt. He then threw on the pants of the warm up before finding his tennis shoes. Gibbs grabbed his hoodie and walked back down stairs. At 6:30am Jenny was in the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee, she was finally dressed in matching clothes. As she sipped on her coffee she watched Gibbs grab the Nalgene water bottles from the fridge.

"Ready?" he questioned

"You bet." She replied as she picked up the bag of sweats.

Gibbs placed their mugs in the dishwasher before picking up the box and carrying it to the car. He placed the box and water bottles in the back seat before opening his wife door. Jenny simply kissed his cheek before climbing in. The team decided that they were to meet at the field at 7:15am, this way they could all get changed and make any last minuted changes to the big game plan.

Right around 7:30 the last of the team showed up, as usual Tony was the one who was running late. "Sorry boss" he yelled as he came jogging up to the group.

"Tony, why are you late" an exasperated Jenny asked

"Alarm didn't go off, then i didn't know what to wear. Aren't we supposed to be wearing some uniforms SecNav got us?"

"Yes you are Dinozo" Gibbs stated as he threw the uniforms and sweats at Tony

Once everyone was in their uniforms they began to stretch and enjoy some quiet time. Abby had brought out her speaker and Ziva played some music to "pump up" the group. Everything was going great until Gibbs could hear someone laughing.

"What is this a happy little family going for a run?" Fornell stated as he and the rest of the FBI team walked up.

"Beat it Fornell" Gibbs simply stated

"Oh come on Jethro, you know you are to old to be doing any of this" Fornell with a smile.

"Nah, you would be the one to have a heart attack before I do" Gibbs joked

Fornell and the rest of the FBI team began warming up right next to NCIS. After a couple minutes of awkward silence the CIA team came up and started stretching next to them. Gibbs groaned as he saw that this whole "Battle of the Agencies" had really brought everyone to come watch. Jenny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jet, i never said thank you" she stated as Gibbs turned in her arms.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you Madam Director" he teased before leaning down and kissing her

Gibbs and Jenny were talking with the group when SecNav came up."Agent Gibbs, what do you think you are doing?" he questioned

"Kissing my wife" he simply stated before shaking the mans hand with a smile.

"Thank you so much Sir for these uniforms" Jenny said as she shook his hand as well

"Not a problem my dear, they are a gift. Just bring home that trophy for me" he stated before walking away and joining his family on the side lines.

The 3 teams were now separated and talking about anything and everything. Right at 8:00am Leon Vance got on the loud speaker and welcomed everyone. He thanked them for coming out and that he was looking forward to a great competition.

"We will begin shortly, but please stand for the national anthem" Vance stated in the microphone.

After the National Anthem finished playing everyone clapped and cheered."Gather around everyone it is time for the rules" Vance said. "Rule 1 Keep this a clean race. Rule 2 boys and girls can participate in any event. Rule 3 no cheating do not cause anyone else to fall. Rule 4 points are 100 for first, 50 for second and 25 for third. Finally Rule 5 HAVE FUN!" he shouted."We will begin in five minutes with the hurdles. Runners please make your way to the starting line" Vance stated before walking off the stage.

NCIS turned and began walking towards the starting line, Tony was jumping up and down ready for this to get started. Gibbs took Tony off to the side he wanted to tell Tony something. Jenny watched as her husband and "son" talked. Before she knew it Gibbs was back at her side and Tony was lining up.

NCIS, FBI, and the CIA lined up at the starting line. On the inside was Tony, next to him was Leah from the FBI and on the far end Trevor from the CIA.

"On your marks! Get set…..GO!" Vance yelled as he fired the starting pistol in to the air.

Right from the start Tony took off, however Trevor was dead even with him. They were over the first 3 hurdles and sprinting forward. Leah from the FBI was left in the dust as the boys started gaining speed.

 ***Here we go let the games begin!**  
 ***Are you liking it? Please let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Agencies**

 ***Please read and review but more importantly have fun reading**

 ***Let me know if you like this**

* * *

NCIS, FBI, and the CIA lined up at the starting line. On the inside was Tony, next to him was Leah from the FBI and on the far end Trevor from the CIA.

"On your marks! Get set…..GO!" Vance yelled as he fired the starting pistol in to the air.

Right from the start Tony took off, however Trevor was dead even with him. They were over the first 3 hurdles and sprinting forward. Leah from the FBI was left in the dust as the boys started gaining speed. Tony and Trevor stayed even until the 12th hurdle, Tony tripped just slightly but this allowed Trevor to get ahead of him. There was no way Tony was going to catch him now and everyone knew it. Thought the race you could hear people cheering. Tony disappointed in himself crossed the finish line. Ziva ran up to him "Hey nice running" she encourage.

"No I sucked" Tony replied gasping for air

"Tony" bellowed Gibbs as he heard what Tony said

"Sorry Director won't let you down again" Tony stated as he grabbed a water from Abby

"Tony don't worry, it was only the first event we will catch up" Jenny smiled as she threw a towel over his head.

As NCIS team were walking over to the start of the 100m dash, they could hear the FBI team chanting. Gibbs growled as they walked by, Fornell noticed and simply smiled. "Alright with that first race I have the leaders. Right now in first place is FBI with 100points, followed by NCIS with 50 points, and finally CIA with 25 points" Vance announced through the speaker.

Jenny could see the the FBI were high-fiving and laughing, she stared at them with hatred. Nothing made Jenny madder then when people got excited to fast. Gibbs noticed her stare and walked up to her blocking the FBI. She melted when he stood in front of her, no matter how mad she was, he always made her smile. "Ziva your up" Jenny whispered to the group now standing in front of her.

"Don't worry Jen I won't let you down." Ziva commented before taking off her sweatshirt and stretching.

Ziva was jogging in place warming up while the rest of NCIS was watching what the other two teams were doing. Gibbs saw that Ryan from the FBI was warming up. Ryan was a tall man, 6'3" and very muscular. He could see why all the girls were swooning over him. He gave one last look before his gaze fell upon Dean. Dean was warming up for the CIA he was a short man who looked like he could be related to McGee. Gibbs wasn't worried about the CIA taking this event but the FBI, that would be a race. Jen notice that Gibbs was watching the other teams, she knew just how competitive he was. She also knew that Gibbs and Fornell had made a bet. She didn't know what it consisted of but knew that if Gibbs lost she would never hear the end of it. Jen walked up next to Gibbs hoping to get his attention. Gibbs looked at her and smiled before walking back to the group. Ziva grabbed her water bottle and took one last sip before jogging over to the starting line.

Ziva was on the inside track, next to her was Dean; he was stretching and looking very nervous, finally on the far end of the track stood Ryan. Ryan was standing there playing with his headphones, Ziva rolled her eyes as she caught him looking her up and down. Ziva looked back towards the track and could see the finish line. At the far end of the course there was Tony. He was standing there with a giant sign. Ziva smiled and blushed her boyfriend was down at the end with a sign cheering her on. She never thought she would get such a great family. Ziva was shaken out of her thoughts when she could her Vance yelling ON YOUR MARKS. Quickly Ziva got down in her track stance taking one last look at her competition. She closed her eyes and suddenly the outside world went quite. She looked back up and opened her eyes. She steady her breathing, and when she heard GO she took off. Halfway through the 100m dash the sound of the outside world came back. The closer she got to the finish line the sign got larger. She could see Tony standing there with a giant smile.

Ziva took a glance to her left and could see that Ryan was even with her. With all her strength, she increased her speed. Ziva gained ground on Ryan. She was going as fast as she could. She looked back in front of her to see the finish line. She sprinted across the finish line and directly in to Tony's arms. Ziva's adrenaline was running high, but at the moment all she could hear was Tony telling her how much he loved her. Next thing she knew, Tony was down on his knee with his arms out holding a ring. He was asking her to marry him. Ziva nodded yes and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug and kiss from Tony.

Before she knew it the entire NCIS "family" was around the happy couple congratulating them. Ziva loved this, she never thought that she would be this happy with an amazing family and a great fiance. Ziva was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized that they were still competing. "Who won?" Ziva asked

"You did silly" Jenny giggled as she wiped a tear away.

It was true Ziva had beaten Ryan. NCIS had won their first event. But at the moment no one on NCIS could care that they were tied for first, they only cared about celebrating the exciting new engagement.

Tony kissed Ziva again before wrapping her hoodie around her shoulders. He kissed her again on the cheek as the group started walking over to their team area.

* * *

**Interesting turn of events!**  
*Please let me know what you think so far*  
*This chapter was short…SORRY*  
*Next chapter is the Dunk Tank with Gibbs*


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle of the Agencies**

 _*Characters are not mine *_

 _*Please read and review…I love hearing what you think**_

* * *

Ziva and Tony were walking arm in arm to the bench when Fornell came over."Wow…Can't believe Dinutzo you are going to get married? Congratulations" he said as he shook Dinozo's hand. He gave a quick kiss to Ziva on the cheek before running back over to the FBI bench.

"Tony, I congratulate you on your engagement. However do not let this come between you and the job. You are one good agent, however I will keep Ziva and send you back to be agent afloat if you mess it up. DO you understand" Jenny stated as she began getting ready for her event.

"Yes director, I understand" Tony stated in a rather timid voice.

Gibbs was walking back to the group in only his swim shorts. It was now time for the dunk tank event. Each team would get 5 chances to dunk their contestant. The men would go first followed by the women.

Vance called the 6 contestants over to the dunk tank area. The men for the competition would be; Gibbs, Fornell and Andy. Gibbs won the first coin toss, he chose to dunk Fornell. Next would be Fornell dunking Andy followed by Andy dunking Gibbs. The women for the competition were standing next to the tank. All of them including Jenny were quite unhappy about how cold the water was. Jenny had dipped her hand in and notice that the water was very cold. It was a hot day but this water just didn't seem to be very comfortable. Vance walked over to the ladies and explained the rules as well. If you dunk the person it is worth 5 points, if you hit the target and they don't get dunked that is 3 points. The most points at the end would win. Vance had one last coin toss, this would decide if the ladies or men would go first. Vance had Gibbs on one side and Carol from CIA on the other. Carol called heads in the air, everyone watched as Vance flipped the coin. It landed on the ground tail side up. Gibbs decided that the men would go first.

All the ladies let a sigh of relief out as they joined the crowd to watch the event. While Gibbs was slipping on a t-shirt Fornell was grumbling and complaining as he sat down on the bench above the water. Gibbs had a smirk on his face as he picked up the first ball. "Come on old man…you could't hit that if you were standing right next to it" Fornell yelled.

Gibbs smiled and threw the ball. It hit square on the plate, a bell sounded and before Fornell knew it he was in the water. Gibbs laughed as he watched his friend climb back up on the bench, he now looked like a wet rat. Gibbs again picked up the ball. He threw it at the plate again. DING was heard and Fornell was back in the water.

"Come on stop that" Fornell yelled as he again climbed back on the bench.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny before picking up his third ball. He threw the ball up in the air and caught it before looking at Fornell. Gibbs was just about to throw it at the plate again when a loud scream startled him. Gibbs threw the ball and missed. However he was more concerned with where the scream came from. It had come from Abby. She was now sitting on the ground with everyone from team NCIS around her. Gibbs quickly jogged over and noticed Abby was holding her arm. Ducky was trying to take a look but Abby wouldn't let any one touch her.

"Abbs? Abbs… whats wrong" Gibbs said

"It hurts….it hurts"Abby cried out

"What Abby? What hurts?" Gibbs was getting concerned. He looked over at his friend Ducky for answers. To his shock Ducky didn't know what happened. He slowly placed his hand on Abby's. "Let me see"

Slowly Abby lifted her hand away from her arm. Gibbs could see that a red bump was starting to form around a black dot. He looked closer at it and knew right away what it was. Abby had been stung by a bee. Ducky now being able to see what happened also saw that she was stung by a bee. He walked over to the first aid table and got some tweezers. He slowly pulled the stinger out before washing it with antibacterial soap. Ducky placed a band aid on Abby's arm.

"Sorry Gibbs" Abby stated as she looked up at him

"No worries Abbs. As long as you are ok" Gibbs stated

Gibbs stood back up and walked over to the dunk tank. Fornell had gotten down during the whole ordeal and was now complaining to Vance.

"Why 5 throws?" Fornell whined

"Those are the rules. Now get back in the tank."Vance stated in a no nonsense way.

Fornell grumbled and walked back to the dunk tank. He took his time getting back up on the bench. Once finally seated Gibbs picked up his fourth ball. He threw it and hit the plate, however the bell didn't ring and Fornell was still on the bench. Fornell smirked as he was still on the bench. With out missing a beat Gibbs picked up his fifth and final ball and threw it. A loud DING was heard and Fornell was back in the water. Gibbs walked over to the side of the tank and helped Fornell up and out of the tank. Fornell gave him a glare before walking over to where his towel was.

"Alright NCIS has 18 points. Next up will be the FBI" Vance yelled through the megaphone. Fornell was now wearing his sweatshirt and warming up while a nervous Andy from the CIA was slowly climbing up on to the bench. Gibbs was standing next to Jenny watching. Fornell caught a glimpse of him and walked over to him.

"Hey…how hard is it to hit the plate?" Fornell asked shyly

"You have to throw it harder then you think" Gibbs stated

"Thanks" Fornell said as he walked away

Gibbs smiled and turned to Abby. She was still in a little shock from the bee sting. Abby was still holding her arm where she got stung at. "You ok Abbs" Gibbs asked "Ya I am fine. Sorry for scaring you like that."Abby said quietly

"No problem as long as you are fine" Gibbs said with a smile

Team NCIS were all sitting on the ground watching as Fornell picked up his first ball. Fornell threw it as hard as he could, hitting the plate. However no bell rang out and Andy was still sitting on the bench.

"Got to throw it harder then that Old Man" Gibbs yelled out

Fornell gave him a look that could kill any one else. He bent down and picked up his second ball. Fornell tossed it in the air before throwing it directly at the plate. Again he hit the plate but Andy still was on the bench.

"This is rigged" Fornell yelled at Vance

"No its not. You have to hit it square on" Vance simply stated

Fornell grumbled as he picked up his third ball. He wound up and threw the ball as hard as he could. A DING was heard and Andy was in the water. The FBI team were now cheering Fornell on. Fornell's confidence rose as he picked up the fourth ball. He threw it and the ball went right above the plate missing it completely. Fornell pissed at himself, cussed under his breath as he picked up the last ball. Taking his time he threw it, again the ball sailed right over the plate. Andy remained dry. Fornell was dumbfounded, how could he miss those throws. Fornell lowered his head as he walked by Gibbs.

"Nice try buddy" Gibbs commented

Fornell grunted an understanding before sitting down on the ground. It was now time for Andy to throw. Gibbs slipped his shirt off before climbing to sit on the bench. Andy looking very nervous walked over to the bucket of balls. Andy picked up his first ball and threw it. The ball completely missed the plate, it went way left. You could hear the FBI team giggle. Andy picked up his second ball and threw it. Again the ball flew way over to the right, almost hitting Vance. Gibbs was smiling. He knew he wouldn't get wet. He watched as Andy picked up his third ball, he threw it with all his strength. Everyone in the crowd was holding their breath. The ball was sailing through the air, straight towards the plate. A loud DING was heard and Gibbs was in the water. No one knew what to do. The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs was now looking like a wet dog, getting out of the pool. The FBI and CIA were cheering. NCIS all had smiles on their faces as well, Gibbs though he was pretty upset. Andy now feeling a little bit better picked up his fourth ball. He threw it and it missed by inches. Andy picked up his fifth and final ball. He threw it as hard as he could and it hit the plate. However Gibbs was still sitting up on the bench and no bell had wrung. Andy hung his head in defeat as he walked over to the bench. Gibbs climbed out of the dunk tank and over to Jenny. She was holding a towel for him. He took it from her with a quick kiss of thanks before walking back over to NCIS.

"Alright totals so far are. NCIS with 18 points, FBI with 11 points and finally CIA with 8 points. We will take a quick break and next will be the girls turn" Vance announced.

Team NCIS were all standing around talking. Jenny was nervous, what if she couldn't hit the target. What if she missed completely. Jenny was slowly warming up, she was very nervous. She couldn't let her team down. Gibbs noticed that she was quite and came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Jenny smiled up at him before kissing him properly on his lips.

"All right teams lets get this done" Vance announced

Jenny walked up to the bucket of balls and picked up the first ball. She rolled the ball around in her hands waiting for Carol from the CIA to sit down. Carol was protesting keeping her legs up agains the tanks walls.

"Carol please put your legs down" Vance stated

Carol reluctantly placed her feet in the water. Jenny smiled as she threw the first ball. The ball flew through the air, it hit the plate dead on. A loud DING was heard and Carol was in the water. Carol climbed back up on the bench cussing at everyone. She sat back down on the bench just in time for Jenny to pick up the second ball. She threw the ball and it hit on the far end of the plate. Carol was preparing herself to go back in the water but she didn't fall. Jenny upset with herself picked up the third ball. She rolled it in her hands before throwing it. The ball flew through the air and right over top of the plate. Jenny was now getting very annoyed with herself. She picked up the fourth ball. She threw it as hard as she could and the ball hit the plate. A loud DING was heard again and Carol was back in the water. Carol climbed up out of the water and sat reluctantly back on the bench. Jenny picked up her fifth ball and threw it. The ball hit the plate but nothing happened. Jenny turned and walked back over to the bench waiting for Vance to tally up the points.

Jenny took off her t-shirt and shorts to reveal the black one piece swim suit underneath. Gibbs gave a low wolf whistle as he saw his wife. She winked at him before walking over to the tank. The water had not gotten any warmer, it possibly had gotten colder she thought. Jenny slowly climbed the ladder and sat down on the bench. Her feet were touching the water as she looked at Kylie from the FBI. Kylie was standing by the bucket of balls with a grin on her face. Kylie had gone to college with a full ride softball scholarship. This was her game. Kylie bent down and picked up the first ball. Kylie threw the ball without any hesitation. It flew through the air and hit the plate square on. A loud DING was heard and Jenny was crashing into the water. Jenny slowly surfaced and climbed back up on the bench. Kylie was laughing with the FBI waiting. Once Jenny was situated on the bench Kylie picked up her second ball. She rolled it in her hands before letting it go. The ball sailed through the air and right over the plate. Kylie had missed, Jenny was now smiling. Kylie looking dumbfounded picked up her third ball. She took her time and threw this one with more caution. The ball flew through the air and missed the plate by inches on the left. Kylie was now getting mad. She picked up her fourth ball and threw it. Again it missed, it went far wide on the right side. Kylie picked up her fifth and final ball. She carefully lined up her throw. She let the ball fly through the air and it hit the plate. However the bell did not sound and Jenny was sitting triumphantly on the bench. Jenny waved as she jumped into the water. She climbed up and out of the tank. She quickly ran to her towel and right past Kylie.

"Slut" Kylie whispered loud enough for only Jenny to hear.

Jenny heard what Kylie said and it made her blood boil. But instead of yelling at her Jenny had an idea. After grabbing her towel and shorts, Jenny walked over to the CIA bench. "Who is going up against Kylie?" she questioned.

"I am" Carol stated

"Do me a favor and dunk her as many times as you can."

"I will do my best. I can't stand her" Carol said with a laugh.

Jenny nodded her appreciation and walked back over to NCIS bench. She smiled as Gibbs looked at her with a questioning glare. She simply shook her head as she slipped her shorts back on. Jenny sat down next to Ziva to watch.

Carol walked up to the bucket of balls and picked up her first one. She looked at Kylie and noticed that she was laughing. Carol lined up her pitch and let the ball fly through the air. The ball hit the plate but Kylie still was on the bench. Carol kicked the ground a little before picking up her second ball. She again lined up her pitch and let the ball fly. Again she hit the plate but Kylie still was dry. Everyone in the stands were shocked. No one would have thought that Carol would hit the plate, let alone hit it twice. Carol looked over and Jenny and saw that she was smiling. Carol picked up the third ball and threw it hard, it hit the plate but nothing happened.

"Come on. That all you got?" Kylie yelled

Carol looked at her before picking up the fourth ball. She took her time this time. She lined up the pitch and threw the ball. This time it hit the plate and a DING was heard. Kylie was in the water and everyone else was cheering. Carol now smiling picked up her last ball she threw the ball just like before but Kylie remained on the bench. Carol a little defeated walked back over to her team. She was greeted with applause and congratulations from her team. Jenny felt bad for Carol but was glad that she was able to dunk Kylie.

"Time for the updated score" Vance announced. "In first place with 250 points is NCIS, in second place with 175 points is the CIA and finally in third place with 100 points is the FBI. We will take a lunch break and when we get back we will start with the obstacle course."

Once Vance had finished his speech the NCIS team walked over to the food tent. The SECNAV had gone out of his way to make sure the food there was great. He had ordered special sandwiches for everyone. Once all the spectators had gotten their food the teams competing walked in to the tent. Ziva was first and grabbed a box lunch containing a salad, chips and a cookie. Tony grabbed a box lunch with a BLT, chips and a cookie in it. Tim and Abby both grabbed boxes with a ham sandwich, chip and a cookie. Ducky grabbed a bottle water and went to find a table. Jenny had gotten the last box with salad in it while Gibbs grabbed a turkey sandwich.

They all knew the next few events were going to be tough. McGee was nervous about the obstacle course. He didn't want to ruin the teams chance of winning. Gibbs noticed that Tim was not eating and pulled him aside. Jenny watched as Gibbs and McGee walked out of the tent. Something was wrong, but what? Jenny was talking with Ziva and Abby when her husband walked back in. She looked at him, Gibbs knew from the way she was looking at him was asking what was up. He shook his head and whispered that McGee was only nervous. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Even though Jenny wanted to win, she first wanted to make sure everyone was ok. McGee walked back in and looked a little more relaxed. He sat back down and ate his lunch. It was almost time for him to shine, and he was going to do his best to win.

* * *

*Did you like it?*  
*Let me know*  
*Next up Tim and the obstacle course*


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle of the Agencies**

*Characters are not mine

**Please read and review…I love hearing what you think**

***Thank you all for staying with me on this story. Sorry it is so long I have been busy with life***

 _They all knew the next few events were going to be tough. McGee was nervous about the obstacle course. He didn't want to ruin the teams chance of winning. Gibbs noticed that Tim was not eating and pulled him aside. Jenny watched as Gibbs and McGee walked out of the tent. Something was wrong, but what? Jenny was talking with Ziva and Abby when her husband walked back in. She looked at him, Gibbs knew from the way she was looking at him was asking what was up. He shook his head and whispered that McGee was only nervous. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Even though Jenny wanted to win, she first wanted to make sure everyone was ok. McGee walked back in and looked a little more relaxed. He sat back down and ate his lunch. It was almost time for him to shine, and he was going to do his best to win._

McGee quietly sat down an began eating his lunch. This was going to be his race and he was going to shine. He had been practicing day and night getting ready for the games. He was ready, nervous but ready. Gibbs could see that McGee had calmed down significantly and he was more then happy to see his "son" eating and enjoying the company at the table.

"Gibbs, may I have a word with you" Fornell stated as he came walking up to the table.

Gibbs gave one glance to Fornell and took a big bite of his sandwich. Fornell looking a little exasperated at being ignored continue the few more steps until he was standing next to the table.

"Fornell" Jenny said with a smile, "How can we help you?"

"I need to talk to him" Fornell simply stated as he shoved a finger towards Gibbs

Annoyed with the intruder to his lunch and now the finger sticking in his face Gibbs set down his sandwich and stood up. He gave one look towards Fornell and walked away. In that one look Fornell knew to follow. As the two men made there way from the lunch tent into the sun, they both pulled on sunglasses as they made there way to the field.

"How can I help you?" Gibbs questioned

"We need to talk. My team and your team are clearly going to win. Why don't we just end the games early and have the final game after lunch." Fornell suggested.

Gibbs nodded his head to the statement, what he had said was true NCIS and the FBI were the ones who were competing the CIA were just there for fun. Or at least thats what it seemed like. He looked over the field they still had three more games before the finally. Out of those three games there was only one possibility. NCIS would win almost all of them so it did seem like a fair trade.

"I don't know Tobias, you afraid to loose to the CIA?" teased Gibbs

"You know full well that we can handle the CIA I just don't want your people to get hurt before our big game." Fornell stated matter of factly.

"Tobias as much as I want to get these games over with it. I want to watch your team loose every single game not just the big one." Gibbs joked as he left Fornell to his thoughts.

As soon as Gibbs got back to the table to finish his lunch Vance came over the loud speaker stating that it was time for the obstacle course. Gibbs quickly grabbed his sandwich and followed his team out to the field. As they got closer they could now see what all was in the obstacle course. Gibbs, Jenny and the rest of the team around their team bench and sat down as the other teams came down to the field.

"Welcome back to our Games." Vance stated over the loud speaker. "How was lunch?" He joked knowing full well know one was going to answer him. "As you can see this is our obstacle course. In this event one team member will be competing representing their respective agencies. Starting at the beginning you have the army crawl, here you are crawling a 100 yards under barbed wire. After that you are running the tires. You are to put one foot in each running through them, just like football players do. Following the tires you are climbing this 5' wall. Once over the wall you will be rope swinging over the water and racing the last 50 yards. Each person will be running individually and being timed. I will not announce the time until after all three teams have run the course. Any questions" stated Vance as he finished explaining the course.

McGee now seeing what all this course had wasn't as nervous. This reminded him so much of his boycott camp that he was almost giddy. Jenny saw McGee's smile and knew that they were going to be ok. She scanned over to the CIA bench and wandered who would rerunning this event. As her eyes settled over the the FBI bench she saw their tallest agent, Josh warming up. Jenny wasn't nervous about this even until now. Gibbs saw Jenny looking over the other teams and he slipped his hand around her waist. He began whispering to her and she smiled.

"With the standings so far at 100 points you have the FBI, following you have the CIA with 175 points and finally in first place you have NCIS with 250 points. So we will have the FBI running first, followed by the CIA and then NCIS." Vance stated before moving to the starting line.

Josh from the CIA was now standing at the starting line stretching his arms. Vance raised the starting pistol in the air and fired the gun. Josh quickly began the race easily sliding under the barbed wire and across the tires with no problem. He again with ease was able to clear the wall and swung across the pool. With a quick feet he finished his race. As he crossed the finish line a volunteer stopped the time clock. Josh quickly jogged back to his team with cheers and whoops heard all around. Fornell and Gibbs both made eye contact and they had the same expression, where had he come from? McGee though quite impressed with the race that was just run was sure that he could at least tie him.

While the CIA were stilling cheering, FBI had their team member up and ready. Fornell was blocking the view of NCIS so they couldn't see exactly who was running. Gibbs thought this was quite suspicious, so he stood up and began walking over towards Fornell. However right before he got there a bright flash shot across the sky followed by a loud CRACK. Everyone in attendance was quite shaken by this noise. It was cloudy all afternoon but the clouds didn't look like they would produce a thunderstorm.

"Alright everyone inside the building. The lightning was way to close!" Shouted Vance through the speakers.

As soon as everyone started to walk toward the building the sky opened up and a downpour started. Everyone began running to the NCIS headquarters. Vance quickly unlocked the offices and had everyone just kind of crowd into the bull-pen.

"We are going to go ahead and sit and see what the weather does. If it clears up relatively fast we will continue the games, however if it takes to long to clear we will call it." Vance stated as he stood on a chair to get everyones attention.

"Welp now what?" Questioned Tony as he wrapped his arm around ZIva's waist.

"We sit and wait" shrugged Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over to the big windows and saw Jenny standing there shoulders slumped. He quietly excused himself from the team and walked over to her. "Penny for your thoughts" Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist.

Jenny leaned into the embrace continuing to stare out the windows as the rain poured down. She turned in his arms so they were facing before resting her head into his shoulder. "I was looking forward to winning" she mumbled into his shirt.

Gibbs simply shook his head and smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. As they stood there another flash shot across the sky followed quickly by a loud CRACK. It was then when the power went out. This rain storm that came out of nowhere was really ruining a great day. Gibbs turned toward his desk before grabbing as many flashlights as he and his team had. As he was doing that, the team and everyone else began looking through all the desk on the floor looking for any light sources. Tony had found four from a group of desk. Ziva had better luck with finding eight and she combined hers to Tony's.

"Ok everyone please stay close with no power we will have to call it. Looks like the storm is stronger than what we all thought."Vance announced from a desk.

A loud groan was heard through out the teams and spectators.

"Now what?" someone from the crowd yelled

"No fair, we want to compete" another shout was heard.

"Looks like our winners is NCIS" Vance said as he began handing the trophy to the NCIS team.

"Hold up everyone, if you all would like we can post pone the games" Jenny stated before realizing what she had said.

"When?"Fornell questioned as he eyed the trophy

"Next weekend, we will have it in the NCIS open gym. That way no matter the weather we will finish this." Jen answered as she began pulling her team hoodie on.

 ***What will happen? Who will win?**

 ****Thanks for sticking with this story, sorry it has been quite a long time since an update. Life definitely got in the way along with loosing my muse for this story. I can't promise updates regularly but they will hopefully be more consistent then they were****

 *****Thank You for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle of the Agencies**

*Characters are not mine

**Please read and review…I love hearing what you think**

***Thank you for staying with me on this story. Sorry it is so long I have been busy with life***

 _"_ _Looks like our winner is NCIS" Vance said as he began handing the trophy to the NCIS team._

 _"_ _Hold up everyone, if you all would like we can postpone the games" Jenny stated before really knowing what she had said._

 _"_ _When?" Fornell questioned as he eyes the trophy_

 _"_ _Next weekend, we will have it in the NCIS open gym. That way no matter the weather we will finish this." Jenny said as she began pulling her team hoodie on._

Gibbs took Jenny's hand in his as she watched as Vance placed the trophy back into its box. Gibbs pulled on her a little bit as he began walking back to his desk where the team all stood or sat waiting for the rain to finish. The CIA and FBI all had vacated the building when the thunder stopped and the power returned. As Gibbs reached his desk he release Jenny's hand, they both looked at the team and smiled both happy and content with the "family" they had.

"Tony, may I have a word with you?" Jenny asked as she began walking towards the stairs.

Tony gulped and looked at Ziva before following the director. "What can I do for you, Director?" Tony questioned as they reached the cat walk.

"Tony, I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. I meant to do that earlier however with all the excitement from the games I got distracted. However I know this should go without saying, but if you do anything to hurt you I promise that you will not only loose your family, but you will loose so much more. Once Ziva is done hurting you I will come after you, once I'm done I can also promise you that Gibbs will come after you as well. We both see you as our son, and we are so proud of you. However we see Ziva as our daughter, we must protect our daughter as well." Jenny finished her statement as she got to her desk.

Tony gulped, smiled and gulped again. "Director, ma'am, Jenny. I understand I promise that I will not do anything that would cause harm to her or to our family. I love her. She is my everything, my rock, my best friend. I love our family and I don't want to do anything that would cause harm to it." Tony said as he sat down in one of the leather chairs.

Jenny smiled at her oldest son. "I know Tony. It was just something I had to say. I have known her for a very long time. She saved my life so I owe her everything."

"What do you mean she saved your life?"

"That is for another time" Jenny stated as she saw her husband standing in the office doorway.

Tony felt the shift in the conversation. "Well Director now that you have yelled at me and put me in my place I guess I shall return to the rest of the team. Is there anything else I can do?"

Jenny smiled at Tony as he made a quick get away. Avoiding Gibbs as he walked out of the office.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked as he took the now empty seat Tony had once occupied.

"Just being a mom, I guess" Jenny stated as she sat down in her office chair. "So what do we do now? I mean how are we going to win? Do you think we can win?" Jenny started to nervously pick at the desk in front of her.

Gibbs smiled as he stood and placed his hand on hers to still her. "We will be fine. We are holding our own right now, and besides no one is going to beat our team. Now how bout we get the team out of here and go do date night?"

Jenny smiled up at her husband before standing and wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning in to his chest. After a quick minute to recollect her thoughts Jenny began gathering her purse. She gave one quick kiss to Gibbs's lips as she walked out of her office. Gibbs quickly returned the kiss and followed her out of the office. Turning to lock the door before reaching and grabbing her hand in his.

"Team lets get out of here before we get stuck in here again." Jenny stated as she and Gibbs both reached the desks. The team all looked up as they watched their bosses come to the desks.

"What is everyone doing for dinner?" Ducky asked

"Family dinner?" Abby asked as she bounced around Tim's desk.

"Going to take a rain check today Duck." Gibbs said as he began walking away.

Everyone watched as Gibbs and Jenny walked over to the elevator and got right in. They all had the same question but no one spoke it. They all took a couple seconds as the watched the elevator doors shut before they all began deciding where or what they were all going to do.

 ***So whats going to happen?***

 ****Please read and review!****

 **Thank you and have a great night!**


End file.
